Whispers
by Asguardian
Summary: What happens after Loki escapes S.H.I.E.L.D with Hawkeye and Doctor Selvig under his control. Loki/Hawkeye, rated M, multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Magic was something Loki was very used to using, having learned it from a young age, what he wasn't ready for was the intense flow of emotion from Clinton Francis Barton when he tapped his scepter against the man's chest, where his heart beat. In that instant he felt all the power, fear, and hopelessness of the pathetic human's life, flashes of his entire life flashed through Loki's mind and he grinned. This was a great ally to have, and he submitted to him thoroughly. His plan was perfect and executed exactly as expected, except for the death of Fury, or rather the fact that he didn't die. There was nothing but small qualms at this point.

He let his mind wander down the future as Erik Selvig drove the stolen van through the desert and toward where they would build the real portal. The God reveled in his good fortune for hijacking the minds and bodies of two very useful mortals as he breathed the very dry air surrounding him. This Earth was very ugly compared to his Asgard, but this was the best way to get back at Thor, to try and destroy everything he loved. Once he ruled the Earth he could command anything he wanted, and find that girl that changed his brother so. He sneered; it wasn't as if he really cared about what the Asgardian thought or felt, he just wanted to cause him turmoil.

He closed his eyes listening to the whispering in his head, whispers from the Chitauri and the Tesseract, promising power and unlimited knowledge. He had learned so much already after his escape from Asgard and his encounter with the Other, but knowledge was something he always desired.

The truck slowed then stopped as he was thinking, planning. His eyes snapped open and he looked slowly around, it looked no less like a desert than before but the whispers told him this was where he should be, he struggled at first to move, the weeks of fatigue wearing on him then found some reserve of energy to manage to walk with some dignity.

He looked to the scientist who responded to his glance with the information he wanted, underground here was a hidden tunnel to another underground base that they could work at in peace. It had been eliminated and wiped off the government records years ago, some would probably remember it but by the time they did, they would have moved to their real location. Good information. He couldn't quite grasp how he could so clearly see these people's pasts when he first cast his spell, but then not after. They would however, obey everything he wanted, and most likely know what he wanted before he asked. He could tell the control came from the Tesseract and the god already had bond with the energy source. The trek to the abandoned underground base was a struggle for Loki, he couldn't quite remember a time when he had been so at his limit, both mentally and physically, and he needed rest. Once the small group found the room what the whispers claimed 'yesssss' the scientist set to work at once.

"I will need more people." He spoke as he started to clear things away poking around for tools to work with.

"Of course mortal, it will be next after I rest." Loki cast off the answer as if it was obvious and found a corner where he could watch the scientist amble around and sat down, back against the wall.

"Barton," He seemed to like this mortal better, perhaps it was his past, or his personality, which ran parallel to his own in many ways, "I will sleep now, make sure we are not located or ambushed." He watched the hawk as he moved towards him then kept his eyes locked with the pitch black ones that seemed to have a tint of the glowing blue when they moved.

"Yes, sir." He was crude with his words, but still fairly solider like. Loki watched as the hero turned his back on him and walked away. The whispers attempted complete thoughts, which faded out before they got anywhere as he pushed them out of his head; he needed sleep for his plans to continue. He closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing, as his conscious faded from the world he despised.

* * *

Clint felt like everything was both wrong and right with the world at once, as he looked around it felt like everything was so much sharper and in focus, which made no sense. He would have thought that if something was going to control his mind he wouldn't have control of what he did, but this was so much weirder. He held an allegiance to Loki that he had never held for anyone before and that included Natasha. Everything he did felt as if it was his own accord, but it didn't feel quite real.

Sharper, brighter, clearer.

He pinched himself to made sure it wasn't a dream or a delusion. He could do anything right now, jump off a bridge and still survive; it was a high he had never experienced. He told himself to jump and he jumped, why could he control his own body but then fight his friends? It was as if the fact that they were friends didn't matter, nothing mattered but pleasing Loki.

Nothing.

He walked around the underground base occasionally causing dust to rise. The small whispers in his mind that started the moment Loki cast his spell spoke to him told him nothing was coming and they were safe. He stopped for an instant and thought about why he had shot Fury, he was his ally right? 'Nooooo-' they whispered. No they were right, he was only using him for his abilities, and Loki actually cared, wanted better for him, for the humans. He walked back to his master and decided it was best to watch him. By this time Loki had been asleep for at least a few hours, he stood hand close to his gun if need be and watched Doctor Selvig start building the basic holding for the tesseract.

His eyes kept flickering back to Loki though, who when he first appeared looked completely drained and in bad condition. He already looked better, peacefully asleep with the scepter clasped in his hands as if an attack could happen at any moment. He felt attracted to this man's power and self worth 'yessssss-' the whispers hissed in his mind and he shook his head as if to jumble their persistence. He stood for six hours like that occasionally checking the other rooms, but the whispers telling him they were still safe. It was the last hour that he had unknowingly strayed closer to Loki as he stood ending up only a few feet away and feeling more protective than ever when he heard his master's breathing pattern change. He turned to check and watched as Loki's eyes snapped up to meet his as alert as when he had first come through the portal. Clint instantly dropped his gaze to the ground but Loki made no move and let the silence hang in the air. Clint just stood there waiting for his next order.

* * *

Loki could feel eyes on him from the middle way between sleep and waking and instantly snapped out of sleep to see the threat. His eyes met with the black ones of Clint Barton. Interesting. His subordinate dropped his eyes as soon as he realized his mistake. The whispers danced around his mind, louder now that he was more himself. He felt much better after having slept and knew he would have to be just that vulnerable several more times before he could take the group on that he knew would be waiting. Now he thought it might not be so bad though, if this man held as much allegiance to him as he assumed he did just by that second of eye contact. He took in his stance and how close he was and was now more than interested in this mortal. How interesting…

"Barton, come with me, let's discuss some plans while Selvig works." He didn't take his eyes off the hawk, as he thought of himself as, watching intently for the reaction. Clint Barton relaxed instantly, as if he thought he had done something wrong and was waiting for punishment, and nodded now raising his eyes back to Loki's.

"Yes, sir."

The god stood up gracefully, feeling a hundred times better than he did before and walked out of the room, down a unobstructed hallway, and kept walking until he was sure they were far enough away the scientist wouldn't know where they went. He wasn't sure how strong the tesseract's magic combined with his own was on any mortal's mind, although the whispers promised everything and more. He wanted to test it now, and he was sure this was the perfect time. If Clinton Barton broke control then he was far enough away from the scientist that he could disable him before the agent could do anything. His guinea pig for how far he could go before he had a whole force of agents under his control. The god of mischief stopped in another empty room and turned to face the man he knew would follow him without question, the real thing running through his mind now, was how far he would follow.

* * *

If Clint was in his right mind fear was the emotion that should have been running through his head, but why would his master hurt him when he's been nothing but faithful? That didn't make sense enough for it to even enter his head as he followed the beautiful man through the tunnels. The emergency lights that Doctor Selvig had managed to get working extended much further he knew by his explorations while Loki was sleeping. Clint instead of fear couldn't think about much else other than the grace that Loki displayed in every move he made, and by this point any part of his mind that was previously saying 'stop' had turned to admiration as well. Why fight something that didn't make sense? He lived to follow this god and nothing but pride, love, and admiration remained in his thoughts at the moment. When Loki stopped and turned to look at him he stopped as well having to focus on something other than admiration, orders, he needed orders.

He held his ground and Loki's eyes when the god advanced on him. As he stood there waiting the whispers seemed to go quiet. Suddenly it felt like a arrow shot through his brain and he closed his eyes against the pain and in that second he felt lips against his own. Surprise in this state didn't quite work the same way surprise works when you have full control of your mind. When he would have normally threw the offending person off of him now he just stood there. The one thing surprise did do was get rid of the pain in his mind and allowed the whispers to come back, he opened his eyes in surprise only to have them connect with Loki's steely forest green ones. His master's eyes held challenge and intrigue. Clint's thoughts stopped working the way they should have. Questions didn't pop up, and although he'd never been anything but interested in women, especially Natasha, right now he would do anything this man asked him to. The whispers hissed 'yessssss-' and egged him on.

* * *

Loki kept his gaze fully connected with Clinton Barton as he watched thought after thought flicker across his face, before pulling away wondering how this man would react. He wasn't quite prepared for him to push his mouth back against him in a rather sloppy kiss, but he wasn't about to turn down an offer if one was presented to him. He kiss back dominating it and pulling at the agent's hair to prove his point. They kissed until they were both out of breath and Loki pulled to other back by his hair going to place his scepter against the wall. When he turned Clinton was there and pushed him against the wall making Loki snarl, he was in charge here. At his reaction the mortal froze and dropped his head. He did know he was in charge then.

Loki placed his hand under the other man's chin and lifted it to face his placing a light kiss on his lips, which turned rough with teeth. Barton's hands started to roam around Loki's body fumbling at belts and leather. Loki pulled back from the kiss and went to help undo his pants to which Clinton instantly dropped to his knees ready to service his master. Loki wasn't sure what outcome his experiment would bring but what he got only helped to enforce his view that human's only wanted to serve. He drug one of his hands down Clinton's head through his hair pulling only lightly.

Clinton pulled Loki's pants down to free him and the god felt hot breath and a moist tongue on him immediately making him hard. This control thing was something he could get used to. He sighed at the feeling of the other man's lips and tongue even if he was inexperienced in this area. He kept his hand in the other's hair and leaned against the wall behind him attempting to keep composed. That was going to be tricky. As Clinton kept at it he seemed to get exponentially better clearly picking up on the littler reactions Loki was trying hard not to make, he didn't want his subordinate to think he had any kind of a hold on him. As he got closer though he could stop the moans and sighs and twisted his hand through Clinton's short hair.

The hawk bobbed and deep throated him, surprising Loki like nothing he had done before and causing him to come. Clinton swallowed and let him ride out the orgasm before licking the come off and looking up at him. Did he want approval? Loki too a second to compose himself pulled his pants back on and leaned down to give Clinton another kiss, light and if he could put it into a kiss, approving. He felt Clinton smile into the kiss, so he assumed his intentions had been adequately received before picking his scepter back up and walking away.

Before he left he room he turned looking down at the other man that was still on his knees.

"Next time we shall talk about this Natasha, shall we? Keep watch here, I'm going to get more workers." Loki turned and walked out thinking his experiment couldn't have turned out any better and he now felt more revived than he had after he had slept. The whispers rejoiced as he walked out of the underground base turning to find the agents that were unaccounted for in the explosion a few short hours ago.

* * *

The next chapter should be up in the next few days!

- C


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sat back on his knees for far longer than he should have after Loki left. He thought through what he had just done and although something deep down told him he should question his actions his mind simply didn't care to. To him everything was simpler when he just did what those whispers told him to. Urging him to do anything and everything Loki wanted, above and beyond what he vocalized. So he got up and went to check on Professor Selvig. He found him amazingly far along building a stand to hold the tesseract, he looked around the dusty decaying room, thinking it must have looked impressive when it was functioning as a type of control room.

"Heeeelp buildddd-" The whispers were so present in his mind he could almost see them swirling around the room, traces of blue glowing smoke lighting over obsolete computer parts. Slowly he understood how to help, what parts would be needed next and where to find them, it was as if a manual was being transferred directly to his mind. He wasn't told exactly, he just knew. Before long his thoughts had jumped way beyond what was next and he knew before too much longer he would need to go find iridium. He stopped from thinking so far ahead, that wasn't much like him, he liked to plan but not at the expense of only having one option, and the whispers were telling him step by step how this was going to go. Could the tesseract know the future? Or was it even the one with these plans. Was this Loki? Or something else, something more sinister then the master he was now contracted to. "Noooooo-" They hissed and a sharp pain seared through his mind. He pulled his thoughts back and now concentrated exclusively on helping put together the beginnings of a portal.

* * *

Loki didn't have to expend much energy to teleport himself to the site of the destruction; everything was still in chaos, perfect. He relished in chaos, it was his most beloved emotion to illicit on others. Panic was wonderful to watch play across their faces, whether true terror was intended or just mischief. He grinned to himself and allowed his magic to locate the soldiers missing under rubble; those would be easiest to gain control over. One by one he teleported to those S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers who were cut off from communication and allowed the staff to do it's work, only stopping when there were no more uninjured Midgardians left. This gave him around thirty willing soldiers, which would be plenty. He expended more magic to transport all of them outside the underground base and waved them inside, the magic would tell them what to do, he need not expend more energy on the mortals. It had been a while since the Other had contacted him and he was not quite ready for their next encounter.

Loki knew the position he was in, the reason he was here was because they thought he could be controlled well enough by the influences they already had on him. But he was out of their grasp at the moment and the way to keep it like that was to keep the tesseract away from them. He took a deep shuddering breath, he should not be frightened of them, he was a god, and a prince of Asgard. No he should not be afraid of them, but he was. Alone in the darkness they found him, alone with no defense strong enough by himself and they tore him apart, ripped his shield and depleted his magic. His only saving grace was his knowledge of the tesseract, and the bargaining power to be able to get it. He would not admit this to anyone. His pride was worth more than anything and it wouldn't do to have anyone find out that part so he would make it more his idea than anything. Let me conquer this Earth and you can have the rest of the universe? Anyone who believed Loki stupid would believe he would take that bargain. Thor would believe he took that bargain. Why would he care about this stupid mortal world anyway, he was born to rule, Odin took that from him. He wanted to destroy everything that meant anything to Odin, and that meant Thor. Thor, he believed actually did care about him, loved him as a brother, but once he found his Midgardian woman, he didn't think he'd even have a place in Thor's heart anymore. When he let go of the bridge that day he truly thought he was going to die, and he thought he'd take Thor's heart with him. Now he was given a second chance, a second chance to rip Thor to pieces and by extension, Odin as well. His only real mystery at the moment was how, how to go about doing that when he also offered the Earth an invasion and the tesseract to the Chitauri. For now the destruction of Earth was a good start for revenge, and he would act the part, a leader for the poor mortals to bow to. His plan could evolve from there once he found how best to make his brother fall to his knees.

* * *

Clint was so involved in not thinking and just putting pieces together that it took him off guard when a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers started to walk in. In an instant he had his bow about and an arrow notched before he realized they all had the same blue glow around their eyes that Professor Selvig had. He put his bow away and watched as they all went to work rather silently, kicking himself for not being more alert and attentive. When he didn't see Loki in the lead or even following he went to search for him. He walked out through the tunnel and saw him standing there just staring. He watched the tall graceful god unsure of what he should do, but what he didn't want to do was leave his side. A fierce protectiveness wrapped itself around his mind and all he wanted was to never leave Loki's side, just to be safe. Even if he was a God he was sure he could be of use, knew his abilities were good to have on hand in battle. He wasn't sure if Loki knew he was there but it would be odd if he didn't, his master was as good at picking up small sounds and hints as the best assassins. So instead he just allowed himself to watch what he assumed was planning. He knew what would be next but that mission wouldn't happen for a while and he didn't know how it was going to play out but he was sure Loki would have details by that point. He watched Loki's still body wondering what it would be like to curl his hands through his hair. He licked his lips still remembering the taste of his lips, unlike any human he has ever kissed, he tasted like mint, and smoke, and power, and ice. And then an image of his master lying naked beneath him popped into his mind unbidden. He shook his head startled by why his mind had simply conjured the image and could feel his face turning bright red. It was then that Loki turned to look at him, no real trace of emotion but then a small smirk crawled across his lips and Clint felt his heart rate speed up. He felt like Loki read his mind and it made him embarrassed, he didn't know his mind still possessed that emotion under the power of the whispers.

"Clinton, did you want something?" Loki's voice was piercing, prodding, teasing? He couldn't think too hard about the situation for some reason it felt like overload when he did, as if his mind could hold the whispers and only a small bit of his own mental chatter. Too much and it felt as if his mind would shut down and his heart stop. So he tried to turn his mental chatter off, and tuned in to just the whispers like when he had been building earlier. He knew he had stayed silent for too long but now the whispers just soothed him, making the bluish haze visible again, this time it centered on nothing else but Loki. The haze didn't hide his master; instead he seemed brighter and just barely cast in a bluish light. His heart rate slowed back to normal and he changed his stance just slightly, signaling he was not longer uncomfortable. At this point he knew his chance to respond was gone so he just stood and waited for Loki to speak again.

He didn't have to wait long. "Do you wish to talk about Natasha now?" This was not a question. Suddenly his thoughts screamed NO but just as soon as it had jumped out he felt a sharp knife like feeling in his skull and it was silenced. As if the thought was cut down for going against his master. Natasha Romanova was his anchor to the world and his angel. They had been through more together than he thought any human could, saved each other's lives more times than he cared to admit. Their fates were so intertwined he didn't think it was possible to not love her. But right now, he loved Loki more. Wanted to prove that he was the best person he could have chosen. His master had chosen him and he would show him why. He nodded and Loki grinned sinisterly in response. He raised his hand and beckoned him forward with a finger.

* * *

Loki waited only long enough to know Clinton was walking towards him before he turned and started walking away. He walked towards where they had stashed the stolen vehicle, a sloping entrance to a second tunnel which connected to the first one not too far off, far enough that no one would be able to overhear them. He didn't want precious secrets to be known to anyone but him… it would defeat the purpose of being able to use them. The lights were on in this tunnel too, although the bluish gray jeep with the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol pasted on the side of the door wasn't too far from the entrance and they could still see the sky which was growing lighter by the coming of dawn. Loki walked slightly past the jeep studying it with intensity before coming to a stop and turning towards his servant. He would stand for this interview; it made him feel infinitely more in control. The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stopped short a few feet away when Loki turned and caught Loki's eyes. His eyes seemed glazed over, like he had given up thinking for the time being. Loki felt a smirk stretch across his own features and he advanced on Clinton thinking intimidation doesn't quite work on mind controlled mortals but it made him feel more in control than he had in the abyss before coming to Midgard. He raised a hand and placed it gently on Clinton's cheek.

"Natasha Romanova is…" He started the line of thought his eyes drilling into the mortal's soul.

"A soviet Russian spy. She saved my life, she's the reason I'm who I am today, and the reason I'm on the right side…" He trailed off and Loki thought briefly that maybe he wasn't sure what to tell. He wanted everything, but maybe that was too broad.

"What are her fears, Clinton? What isn't she proud of?" He listened as Clinton spilled her whole story, or the abbreviated version, there were times when he could tell the mortal was having issues with telling certain information and he wondered what kind of mental battle he was having with himself. He simply watched and encouraged when the information slowed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm almost done with chapter 3 too so that should be up soon as well! Thanks for your patience!

- C


End file.
